This cancer education activity is directed at students at the undergraduate level and at graduate and postgraduate levels. Particular emphasis is placed on clinical competence at the undergraduate level and both clinical and research orientation at the graduate level. Our graduate program consists of specialist education in oncology in the disciplines of Surgery, Medicine, Pediatrics, Radiation Therapy, Pathology, Urology and Obstetrics and Gynecology. The major accent is on evaluation of this program both at the undergraduate and graduate level. The newer problem solving approach is being used to assess the impact of the program. Furthermore, the end product is being judged from their career choices. A core curriculum in cancer for all undergraduate students has been developed which has been accepted by the curriculum committee. This core curriculum is being incorporated in the routine curriculum of the Abraham Lincoln School of Medicine. Our main objective in the current fiscal year is to initiate the curriculum and further develop the clinical associate program in Medical and Pediatric Oncology.